Bondage
by The Carpet Shampoo
Summary: A strange accident causes two enemies to be bonded together. Will Goten and Bra be able to maintain there hatred? Will Goten be able to survive under Vegeta's watchful eye?
1. Prologue

"Bondage"

By Pixie Whitefeather, Leja Moonshadow, and ((introducing…)) Dragon Skyforest

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ or any of its characters. 

Pixie: So…Skyfoot is your name, huh?

Dragon: It's SkyFOREST!! Dumb ass…

Pixie: What did you call me? 

*Leja sits back to enjoy the show * 

Dragon: You heard me…

Pixie: *sits down and pretends to cry…Loudly * GOHANN!!!! 

Dragon: Ohh…going to sic your flunkies on me, huh? Well I've got flunkies of my own…* she whistles loudly * 

*Gohan walks in, followed by Sage Date ((from Ronin Warriors)) 

Pixie: SAGE!!???

Sage: PIXIE??!! 

Prologue: 

"Oh…aren't you a cutie!" Chi-chi cooed as she picked up the smiling baby Bra from Bulma's arms, "Oh yes you are! You are so cute!" 

                "HEY MOM!! LOOKIT THIS, I'M FLYING!!" Goten entered the room, flying. He had been trying to get his mother's attention ever since Baby Bra had showed up, but she was not paying him near enough attention. "Pay attention to me Mom!" Goten yelled, flying up by her head.

                "GOTEN! I've seen you do that plenty of times. Now let me spend some time with Bra." She snapped at him. Goten walked off in a pout.

                "Bra this, Bra that, I hate Bra." 

**************************************************************************************

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!!! GOTEN!!!" The seven-year old shrieked. She gathered all her strength and elbowed Goten, hitting him right in the balls, sending him to the ground. She smirked, looking very much like Vegeta. She leapt on top of Goten and began pummeling him in the face. 

"GO PRINCESS!!" Vegeta called, watching Bra proudly. Bra stood up and smiled at her Dad, while Goten nursed a bloody nose. "Princess, go and get Daddy's unlimited credit card. You and I are going to the mall." Bra smiled happily, turned and kicked Goten, hard as she could in the balls again. She looked back at her dad.

"Does that earn me a pony?"

************************************************************************************** 

Trunks and Goten lounged back in the reclining CC chairs, as Bra rode by on her pony. 

"Dude, your sister sucks." Goten said, looking over at Trunks. Trunks nodded, having no idea what Goten had just said. He stared out at the field where Bra was riding. Goten followed his gaze and saw Pan, and shook his head. 

"Man, this is why I hate all girls. Hello Trunks, she's related to me? You're going to be married to one of my family members."  Trunks nodded, and continued to stare at Pan. 

"If I can marry Pan," Trunks said, "then you can marry Bra." 

"I WOULD NEVER MARRY HER! I HATE HER! DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT!!" Goten yelled right in Trunks' ear. Trunks blinked and turned to face Goten.

"Oh Goten. When did you get here?" 

"Never mind Trunks…what's this your saying about me and your sister?'

"I don't remember. It just seems you two would make a good couple."

"Yeah, too bad we HATE each other." 

**************************************************************************************

Goten had just sat down on the couch when the phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D. "Briefs, Trunks" it read. 

"Trunks?" Goten said when he answered the phone.

"Goten? Hey its me," the voice of Trunks sounded on the other end of the phone, "Listen, me and Pan were going to have a spar soon, and Bra's upset cause she has no one to spar with now. D'you think you could be her partner? She's all ready agreed to it."

"Sure…I guess I'll let Bra have the fun of beating me up…" Goten sighed and remembered painfully the time Bra had beaten him up when he was sixteen. He hung up on Trunks, and changed into his fighting clothes. He walked out the door, unaware of the many dangers that lie ahead of him. 

Leja: Ooh…Creepy ending.

Pixie: I can't believe Sage is here.

Goten What's with you and Sage?

Pixie: We used to date.

Goten: So? That's nothing new…You've dated like every anime guy ever.

Pixie: Sage and I went on more than one date…

Goten: Oh, now that IS something new…

Dragon: If he wasn't so cute, he'd be smacked now. He's almost as cute as Chibi Trunks. Trunks used to be my adopted son…but then he was suddenly kidnapped…and never found again. There were no clues either…

Pixie: *sweatdrop* Fancy that… 


	2. Chapter 1: The fight

"Bondage"

By Pixie, Leja, and Dragon

Pixie: Sorry this took so long to update. Its hard because this fic has 3 authors, not just one. I know that's a bad excuse but, it's the only one I have. 

Chapter 1: The fight begins…

Goten watched as Bra powered up. He looked around hopelessly for Trunks, but didn't see him or Pan anywhere. He didn't really want to fight Bra, but he couldn't say no to Trunks. Ever since they were little kid, Trunks' word had been the final word. Whether it was sneaking into Bulma's lab, or bothering Vegeta, no matter how many times Goten tried to say no, it always ended up as yes. 

"Why does she even want to fight me anyway? We spend out whole lives avoiding each other to the best of our abilities, and all of the sudden, she wants to spar." Goten thought this to him, but did not say anything out loud. He began to power up, though not that much, after all, he didn't really want to hurt Bra.

Bra continued to power up. She planned on REALLY hurting Goten this time. The nerve of him, suddenly needing a sparring partner. She had been planning an all-day shopping spree, when out of the blue, Trunks appears, and told her Goten was coming over, and needed a sparring partner. Bra had told him no, but she ended up agreeing when he told her he wanted to spend time with Pan. Bra had worked very hard to get those two together, she could spend one day with Goten, for them. 

"He must like me. We've spent so much time avoiding each other, and suddenly he's over here, wanting to spar with me. I'm only glad he doesn't live here. I could never stand having him around all the time." She shuddered at the thought, then continued powering up. 

Trunks and Pan snuck quietly away from the scene where the fight was going to take place. "Trunks, you're such a genius," Pan said, "How'd you get them to spar each other?" Trunks laughed quietly and only smiled at her, choosing not to reveal his secrets. The two mischievous friends, had often taken advantage of Bra and Goten's hatred for each other. Vegeta hated the fact that Trunks and Pan hung out so often, he would die if he thought his only daughter was in love with Goku's son. This opened up many practical jokes for Trunks and Pan. 

"So what are we doing today?" Pan asked. Trunks pulled out a camera and grinned evilly.

"While they are fighting, we're each going to be behind one of them, hidden. When I give the signal, we both run out and push them together. They'll be so startled, they'll probably fall and land…"

"Right on top of each other!" Pan finished, "And then…"

Trunks patted the camera. "Then we take a picture, and show it to Dad." 

"Perfect!" Pan exclaimed. The two pranksters slunk off into the bushes to move into position. 

Goten dodged another one of Bra's punches. She was fighting hard today, but it was still no sweat for Goten. He threw a hard punch at her, missing on purpose. That was a big mistake, Bra flung her elbow right into his stomach, disabling him for a moment as she knocked the wind out of him. She landed a hard kick to his face, causing him to fall to the ground, where she kicked him again. She smiled, realizing how much he had underestimated her. She had been training with Vegeta, and he knew all of the dirtiest tricks in the book, making it all the more fun to fight against a Son, who would always fight fair. 

Bra hesitated, seeing a glint in the bushes. This gave Goten time to stand up, and power up a little. The two stood there, each staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Trunks signaled Pan, and the two ran from the bushes towards Bra and Goten. Unfortunately, both Bra and Goten spotted the attackers. 

"Watch out!" they called to each other. But it was too late.

With her mouth still open from screaming Bra was flung into Goten. Her head was whipped around, and landed on Goten's neck. She panicked, tasting his blood her mouth. She tried to pull away, accidentally swallowing some of the blood. But Goten had been pushed right on top of her. Bra felt a sharp sting as Goten had somehow managed to bite her as well. The two struggled to get up, as pictures were snapped. Bra's hand flew to the wound at her neck, surprised that it had already stopped bleeding. Goten, looking a little dazed, flew up in the air a bit. 

"I feel a bit dizzy. I think I'm going to head home" He began to fly off, but could only get about ten feet before he found himself flung back to Bra. 

"What are you doing!?" she cried. Goten shook his head confused. He had just been flying, when he was thrown back into Bra's lap. The two turned to each other, staring each other down again, this time in fear. The silence was thick and not even the sounds of the outdoors disturbed it. Until…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Vegeta had arrived.

Pixie: Yes, the idea is a little far-fetched, but its quite amusing isn't it? Until next chapter…


	3. Chapter 2: If you touch her...

"Bondage"

By Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…though I did by some fruit snacks of DBZ and got a free tattoo. It was a Goku tattoo.

Pixie: Ugh, I'm too tired to write a long intro, Sheylan requested I update this one, so I did. I like this chapter, it's pretty darn funny.

Chapter 2: If you touch her…

Vegeta stormed over to Goten and Bra, who were still horrified over their freak accident. Trunks and Pan were off by themselves, planning their cover story. They weren't sure what they had done exactly, but they knew it was bad. Vegeta, who looked as though Bulma had told he had to cook dinner tonight and sleep on the coach, walked over to Bra, kicking Goten out of the way. He picked her up gently and examined the mark on her neck. Bra began to tremble, she knew her father loved her, and wouldn't hurt her, it wasn't him she was scared of. It was the expression on his face, and the way he kept glaring at Goten. 

"Somehow, I get the feeling my life is about to change," Bra thought to herself, shivering with fear and anxiety. 

"I have the same feeling…" a voice sounding eerily like Goten's floated through Bra's mind. This of course, caused her to panic.

"HE HEARD MY THOUGHTS!!!" she yelled, unfortunately for Vegeta, right in his sensitive Super Saiyan ears. 

"Of course he heard your thoughts!" Vegeta snapped, rubbing his ears, "I don't know how you managed to do it Princess, but you've bonded yourself to Kakkarott's son." He watched his words take effect as Bra sunk to the ground and buried her head in her hands. 

"There's more," Vegeta continued, causing Bulma, Trunks and Pan to listen up, "There bond mark is very unique. Its run a lot deeper then its supposed to. They'll be bound together a lot ore tightly then most Saiyan or demi-Saiyan couples. Normal couples can go up miles away from each other, depending on how much they love each other, and how long their mate will be away. However, based on the deepness of the bond, and the fact you two are not in love, I guess, you'll be able to move…10 feet apart from each other." Outside he kept his expression emotionless, but on the inside he grinned at the evilness of it all. Kakkarott's son, always in his grasp.

"So…I'll always be right by his side….for ever and ever, 10 feet apart, night and day…" Bra said in a low dry voice.

"Not forever," Vegeta said, looking down at her, "Only for about 10 years, then it will take on the form of a normal bond." Vegeta smiled, conveniently forgetting to tell them that if they fell in love, the weird effects would also disappear. He decided they'd have a lot more fun discovering that one their own. 

And speaking of fun Vegeta was going to have…

"And you, Kakkarott brat, I need to talk to you. Excuse us Bra," Vegeta said pulling Goten as far away as he could go. Goten looked up at Vegeta in fear. Vegeta smiled back, not comforting Goten at all, rather scaring him even more. Vegeta put on hand on Goten's shoulder and spoke very quietly to him. "If you touch my daughter, I will personally kick your ass. If you hurt my daughter, I will personally kick your ass. And if you look at my daughter in a way I don't like, I will personally kick your ass." Vegeta smiled very sweetly, letting the effect of his speech kick in. He walked away laughing, leaving Goten shook up.

Next to approach him was Trunks. Trunks put his arm around his long time best friend and gave him a smile that reminded Goten of how much like Vegeta ,Trunks was. Goten's fear began to grow as Trunks leaned over and whispered, "If you ever touch my sister, I will personally kick your ass. If you ever hurt my sister, I will personally kick your ass. And if you look at my sister, in a way I don't like, I will personally kick your ass. Got it, buddy?" Trunks walked away, whistling a little tune, Goten watched in fear as he left.

Next to approach him was Bulma. Goten felt a bit of relief. After all, Bulma couldn't beat him up. Bulma grabbed Goten by the collar, and with unimaginable strength, slammed him up against the wall. "if you touch my daughter, I will personally see to it, that you have no food, If you hurt my daughter, I will rob Vegeta and Trunks of their food as well, and blame it one you, and If you look at my daughter in a way I don't like, I will personally do all of the above and use my worst inventions to rob you ever body part that's important to a man." She smiled, reminding Goten of pictures he's seen drawn of Satan. Instinctively, he moved his hands down his body to protect the most important body part. He covered his stomach, wondering in fear how Bulma would remove it. She walked away, and Goten knew he was more scared of her than he was of Vegeta and Trunks, or even his mom. 

Next, Pan approached him.

"OH DENDE! NOT YOU TOO!!" Pan looked shocked as Goten fell to the ground in tears.

"I figured you were going to stay here," Pan said softly, "I was wondering if you wanted me to get you some clothes…" 

Pixie: That chapter cracks me up. Gotta love that Bulma…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: The Bathroom

"Bondage"

By Pixie

Pixie: Sorry! I know its late, but it was birthday and my party lasted two days, and then some, so I had no time to update!

Chapter 3: The Bathroom

Goten and Trunks set Goten's bed in place, and looked around the room Goten and Bra would know share. Even with Goten's entire bedroom, Bra's room, like everything else was still huge and spacious. Goten gazed around the room, which was larger than his entire house. 

"Ok then," Bulma said smiling over at the transformed room, "Now, nothing inappropriate from you two ok?" She laughed, causing Goten to shrink in fear, still very, very afraid of Bulma, and Bra to scowl. Suddenly Bulma's laughing stopped, and her face turned very pale. "The bathroom!" she exclaimed. Bra turned pale as she realized what her mother was thinking. The two ran off, Bra dragging poor Goten behind.

The Briefs are a rich family, very rich. Because of the fact they do have so much money, most of the rooms are much larger than they need to be. This included the very elaborate bathroom. One room was for the toilet and sink; one was for bathing. When Goten reached the toilet room, he realized the problem. From the door to the toilet was a length much greater then 10 feet. Realizing the problem, and the fact that she needed to use the bathroom, Bra began to feel faint. She turned to Goten.

"If you look at me, even once, I will personally kick your ass!" she screamed at him, turning him around.

"No, not again!" Goten moaned, turning away from Bra, and closing his eyes, not too mention confusing everyone. Bulma walked out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door, while Bra slowly back away from Goten, as if expecting him to turn around at any moment. But he stayed very still, though shaking a little. Bra sighed and realized she'd be spending 10 more years like this, so she pulled down her fighting pants and sat down on the toilet.

Goten sat in the corner of the bathroom, not even wanting to turn around. His mind was full of images of Vegeta chasing after him screaming. The image changed into Bulma, laughing evilly and Goten shuddered, trying to force the image from his head. Unfortunately, Bra had just finished her business and seen the shudder. 

"YOU WERE IMAGINING ME NAKED WEREN'T YOU?! AND YOU SHUDDERED! YOU THINK I'M HORRIBLY UGLY AND HAVE A HORRIBLE BODY!!!!" Bra's blue eyes filled up with tears and she ran off, dragging Goten in tow. 

"Bra, stop! I need to use the bathroom too!" 

************************ 

Dinner went pretty well, problem free. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra were way to engrossed in the food to even notice Goten was there. Goten, for once in his life ate slowly, not very hungry today. He missed his mother's cooking very much as he tried to devour what Bulma had claimed to be food. The Briefs seemed immune to whatever they were eating, and Goten figured he would be too if he weren't so upset. He sighed and pushed his plate away. He was homesick and stuck to a girl who hated him, and the worst part was Trunks, his best friend since forever seemed so intent on protecting his sister, he had forgotten about protecting their friendship. 

Unfortunately dinner went so well, that something bad was bound to happen afterwards. The Briefs always took baths after dinner. Bulma and Vegeta had their own bathroom, Trunks and Bra each had their own. But these were no ordinary bathrooms. They were enormous. Each had a shower room, where the person would get clean, the their was a bathtub that looked like a lake. But Goten dipped his finger in and found it to be hot. Bra decided Goten was to take his bath after her. She walked into the shower room and shut the door. Luckily it was less than 10 feet, so Goten could stand outside. Bra stepped out a short while later, a towel wrapped around herself. She ordered Goten to shut his eyes and stand by the edge of the bathtub. 

Bra slipped off her towel after she was sure Goten's eyes were shut. She gently slid into the bathtub and began to swim a little, all her problems washing away with the water. She glanced back at Goten and the distance between them. She figured she could swim out a bit further. 

Goten shut his eyes tight and he could feel Bra stretching their bond. He moved a little bit further ahead, trying to guess where the edge was. She pulled a bit further and Goten stepped forward again. This turned out to be a big mistake. He stumbled forward and fell right in the water. Once he was under water, his confusion made him forget to close his eyes. He struggled to the surface.

Bra saw Goten fall and realized her mistake. She began to swim over to him, to see if he was all right. Just as she reached him however, he came up to the surface. The two of them realized at the same time that Goten's face was right in front of Bra's breasts. 

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" 

Goten: Do I ever get a break?

Pixie: Hmm…*looks over her notes * No, look at that you sure don't.

Goten: Ooh…


	5. Chapter 4: Pinecones

"Bondage"

By Pixie

Pixie: Ok, here's the news.  I've got a brand new idea for a fic, a good one too. So…because I don't want to be working on four fics at once, Bondage is going to start being updated super fast.  Yes, this is going to slow down updates on the other stories I'm working on, but I promise, everything will be finished!

Chapter 4: The Pinecones. 

                "Wait, Bra, I can explain!" Goten yelled miserably, chasing Bra out into the yard. Not that he had much choice.  Bra was charging forward, more pissed off then she'd been when she'd been grounded from the shopping mall.  "Bra, come on, just talk to me!" Goten pleaded.  Bra whirled around, sick and, if it was possible even more pissed over his whining.  She powered up, and reached for the first thing within her grasp.  It just so happened that Bra grabbed a pinecone.  She brought her arm backed and hurled the cone with all her strength right and Goten.  It had caught him off guard, and the pinecone smacked him right in the face. 

                If you've ever been hit with a pinecone, you know then, it hurts like hell. To Goten, it felt like being pelted in the face with a spiky baseball.  He reached up to his face, nestling the spot where blood had began to flow.  Bra, taking complete advantage of him being preoccupied by his blood threw two more pinecones, one nailing him in the arm, another in the shoulder.  Bra reached and grabbed one more, throwing it at him again, however, this time Goten was prepared for the blow.  He caught the pinecone, slicing up his hand a little. He brought back his own hand and prepared to throw.

                From inside the house, Pan leaned against Trunks' shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her.  The two smiled lovingly and at the mischief they had gotten away with.  They had told Vegeta and Bulma, that Bra had tripped while fighting, landing on top of Goten, and that her head had banged up against his neck, accidentally causing the bite.  The two of them had been telling lies their whole lives to avoid trouble.   They made the perfect team.  Pan's wide-eyed innocence made the lies convincing, and Trunks could spin a plausible story under any type of pressure.  Vegeta had bought their story without an ounce of doubt in his mind.  He even believed them when they said they'd tried to stop Bra from tripping, explaining their appearance on the accident scene. He even thanked the two (though it sounded a little forced, and a lot like something Bulma would say) for being so helpful.  True, they had been helpful.  They had gone to Chi-Chi's house and explained what happened to her, and comforting her when she got upset over Goten leaving.  Though, she did perk up when Pan mentioned this increased her chances to have another grandchild. 

                The two packed up all of Goten's stuff, except for his PS2, which Pan said that since Bra already had one, now rightfully belonged to her.  She also helped herself to games and controllers.  Trunks too, did not go without pay.  He took all of Goten's Playboy magazines, and action that earned him a smack from Pan.  Trunks pointed out, that these particular magazines featured Bra Briefs' head and someone's computer generated body as a centerfold, and what if Bra discovered those under Goten's bed? Pan agreed with this, and took the magazines, dropping them neatly in a paper shredder.  After all, she had pointed out sweetly, did Trunks really want to see naked pictures of his sister?  This had caused Trunks to blush and stammer, and Pan laughed, happy to catch him in his lie. 

                Pan laughed happily, watching Goten ducking and dodging to avoid pinecones.  He wouldn't throw one back at Bra; he was much to good to do that.  

                "He learned not to hit girls from Grandpa," Pan told Trunks, watching as Bra threw pinecone after pinecone.

                "Is THAT why your Grandpa had such a hard time defeating Frieza?" Trunks asked with a grin. She hit him playfully, as they went back to watching Goten and Bra.

                Goten dodged again, as Bra showed no signs of stopping.  Goten had always used to wonder why Bulma and Vegeta never stopped arguing.  He realized now, the two of them were incredibly stubborn and couldn't let go of grudges easily.  He also realized all of those were doubled in Bra.  She'd continue to fight until she fell asleep of got hungry. 

                "Hungry?" Goten thought to himself.  His stomach growled, reminding him it was indeed, food time. 

                He needed a plan that would get him food, and also get Bra not mad at him.  He thought as quickly as a Son could think, and suddenly it came to him.  Bra loved the mall, the mall had a food court. 

                "Hey Bra, you wanna head out to the mall?" Goten called, narrowly avoiding another pinecone. Immediately, all the anger was replaced with happiness. 

                "Shopping?" she squealed, dropping the pinecones, and running over to Goten, "Let me go get my shoes!" She ran off, and Goten sighed with relief.  If Bra could be happy this easily, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all. 

Pixie: No time for a long exit speech! New chapter up tomorrow, so check back soon!


	6. Chapter 5: What's going on in there?

"Bondage" 

By Pixie (well mostly by Pixie)

Pixie: Ok, I must say, in this whole story, Chapter 5 was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 5: What's going on in there?

The day started innocently enough. Bra and Goten had arrived home from the mall. Goten looked exhausted, Bra looked refreshed, but at least they didn't look angry with each other anymore. Goten, his arms full of bags, gave Trunks a tired smile before retreating up to his and Bra's room. Trunks sighed. What was it about a smile on a Son's face that could make a man feel so guilty. Trunks glanced over at his mother who also looked very guilty. 

"We really haven't been that nice to Goten, and he's stuck in a real bad situation." Trunks pointed out. Bulma nodded wordlessly. After a bit of discussion, Trunks and Bulma decided to head upstairs and apologize to Goten. 

They headed up the stairs and down the hall, and found Bra's door shut. Trunks reached for the doorknob when a load moan stopped him. Trunks had beaten Goten up long enough to know that was most definitely Goten moaning in there. The pale look on Bulma's face told Trunks she'd heard the moan too. But instead of trying to open the door, Bulma crouched down and began to listen at the door. Trunks shrugged and followed her example. 

From inside the bedroom, Bra and Goten were having a conversation.

Bra: Don't worry Goten, this happens to a lot of guys! 

Goten: Groan…

Bra: OW! Stop moving around, that hurts!

Vegeta sighed as he walked in the house after his training. That damn woman…he knew she'd scream for hours when she found out he'd broken the gravity room again. Not to mention, Vegeta was starving. He looked around, in her lab, in the bathroom, in the bedroom, in Trunks' room, but found her crouched down with Trunks outside of Bra's door. 

"The hell?" he muttered, strutting up to the door in his usual manner, just in time to hear a few more snitches of Bra and Goten's conversation.

Bra: Haven't you read anything about this?

Goten: No! What kind of person do you think I am, reading stuff like that?

Bra: *sigh * Well, lets just get this over with…

Goten: You sound as if you don't want to do this.

By now, Vegeta had heard enough to kill Goten, but when Bulma scowled at him, he took his hand off to doorknob and crouched down next to them. "No wonder she doesn't want to do it…" Vegeta muttered, "Who'd want to do it with a spawn of Kakkarott…" Trunks began to turn red at this point, but Vegeta was too engrossed in the conversation behind the door to notice any strange behavior in his son. Bulma noticed and gave her son a wink, before going back to eavesdropping. 

Bra: It's not that, it's just I've done this so many times before!"

Goten: Oh, so you've done this before, huh? You're a real expert on this kind of stuff?

Bra: Well, I do know quite a few tricks…Just yesterday I had to do this for Master Roshi!

Trunks' face, in the spirit of Christmas was turning from red to green. Bulma had stood up quietly, but then fled into the bathroom nearby. Even Vegeta, who had seen and said a lot of gross things, was looking quite pale. Bulma returned a bit shaky. "Didn't even think she had a boyfriend….but Master Roshi? She…" Bulma cut herself off by running back to the bathroom. Lucky for her, because she missed the next part of the conversation.

Goten: Really? Was his THIS long? 

Bra: No, of course not. But, it was hard to tell, because he left it in there for so long that when we finally got it out, it was rather small and wrinkly.

Goten: So, if mine's longer, how do you know we'll get it out?

Bra: Oh, Goten, Dad had one twice as long at one point. However, par of it did get cut off in battle. Well actually it took Marron and me both to get it out. But when we finally did, everyone was happy. Especially Dad. 

Bulma had walked in just in time to catch the bit about Vegeta. While Trunks was backing away from the door as if it was poisoned, Bulma was trying to look down Vegeta's pants to see if Bra's tale was true. "But…but Vegeta, I think it was longer before!" Bulma whispered frantically. Meanwhile, conversation continued inside.

Goten: How did his get cut off?

Bra: It was sticking out.

Goten: But mine isn't. It's in their deep, can't you tell? What do we do? Do we just pull hard to get it out quickly?

Bra: No! When Trunks had this problem, we had to work it out nice and slow.

"How the hell did she find out?" Trunks whispered, not loud enough for his parents to hear though. His thoughts turn elsewhere, as Bulma and Vegeta lean up against the door.

Goten: What would happen if we just yanked it out?

Bra: You could rip something? I must admit, I'm confused as to how it got in there.

Goten: Me too. I mean, its so big, compared to the little opening I got it into.

"Perhaps, in all of their stupidity, they were made for each other," Vegeta snorted, earning himself a glare from his wife. Just as an argument was about to break about among the couple, there was a huge squeak from Bra's bed inside, causing Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta to jump up to the door.

Bra: happy now? We got it out.

Goten: I liked it better when it was in there!

Vegeta wasted no more time in opening the door. There one the bed sat Goten and Bra. Bra held a pair of tweezers in her hand, and Goten nursed his finger gently. "Oh, hi Dad, hi Mom! Goten was stupid and got a splinter in his hand. I've been helping him get it out. Why are you guys all here anyway? Are we late for dinner?" 

"Bulma, get me the key to the alcohol cabinet," Vegeta moaned, "We're gonna need it all."

Pixie: It's a rule of writing. A fic can't be entitled Bondage without a kinky or kinky sounding chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Goten and Bra

"Bondage"

By Pixie

Pixie: Nothing too important here. It's chapter 6, the story is almost over. (After this chapter is complete, there are two chapters and an epilogue left, then, I'm sorry, the insanity is over…for now.)

Chapter 6: Goten and Bra 

Goten knew how he felt about Bra. He just didn't know how Bra felt about him. He supposed that, through their bond, he could find this information out. But Bra tended to scream if you probed her mind too much. 

"Come to think about it," Goten thought, "Bra screams about a lot of things." But Goten knew that was what he had come to love about Bra. Her unpredictability, her wild passion nature. She was an ocean person, calm on minute, storming and wild the next, but always beautiful. He thought of her hair and eyes, the color of the ocean on a calm day, but when she grew angry, this whole dark demeanor took over, casting a gray shadow over her. 

"_Who are you think about?_" Bra's lovely smooth voice floated in Goten's mind. And she yelled at him for invading her mind.

"_What do you mean? I-I'm not thinking about ANYONE! Especially not a girl, Especially not YOU!…Or Anyone like YOU! Why would I think about you? Why are you even thinking I'd think about you?!" _Goten prayed that sounded as natural as he thought it did.

"_You were thinking about me, weren't you?_" Despite the fact Goten got tortured daily, Bra still loved torturing him even more. There's a certain pleasure, an ecstatic high, she got from his pain. She wondered if this was the reason her mother brought her dad pink clothes.

"_How do you girls always know what we guys are thinking? We never know what you girls are thinking about?" _Goten glanced over, and was surprised to see Bra laughing. Not only was she laughing, she was laughing really, really hard. Goten only felt more confused. How had she known what he was thinking and what on Earth did he say that was so funny. 

"_We girls are just smarter than you boys, that's all." _Goten accepted Bra's word as truth. He was surprised to find that accepting her word as all-knowing was not that different than accepting Trunks' word. After all, Trunks had taught Goten almost everything he knew, from when they were little, and Goten didn't know what a wizard was. Trunks was more than happy to give him an answer. And when they grew older, it was Trunks who taught him about girls. But if Trunks had taught him everything he knew about girls…why was he still so confused?

Bra laughed at Goten. He looked so bewildered over everything, though he strangely enough appeared to be thinking. 

"He's just so cute when he's confused…" Bra thought to herself, making sure she didn't project the thought to Goten. "Wait a sec! Did I…I, Bra Briefs just call Goten SON, cute?" Now she was the one confused. A few weeks ago, she was ready to strangle Goten. And now, now she was wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

"Why were we fighting anyway?" She saw Goten staring at her, and she blushed slightly, realizing she had said this out loud. He thought this over for a minute then met Bra's eyes with his black ones. 

"I don't know why you fought against me, but I always was….this is embarrassing, but I was jealous of you Bra. I was always sort of the favorite kid around my mom, then you came along, and suddenly, Bulma was always over with you. And I felt forgotten."

"My mom doesn't know much about caring for babies. She used to get a lot of help with caring for Trunks from Yamcha, but it was different with me. Yamcha could have labeled Trunks a mistake, just an accident from one night Bulma was upset. But my birth…this proved Trunks was no mistake, they loved each other. I was proof Yamcha and Bulma were truly over forever. So she went to Chi-Chi for help." Bra looked down at the ground. Goten stood there awkwardly there for a minute, before he wrapped his arm around Bra.

Goten began talking again, "And then, Trunks was always so protective of you. We were always best friends, he put me before everything but you. Trunks would be downright cruel to me, if I wasn't nice to you…"

Bra sighed, "I wasn't very easy to be nice to…" 

Pan and Trunks sighed watching through the window. 

"So touching," Pan swooned, staring at the two, while hovering outside their window. She and Trunks smiled at each other in such a way Vegeta's blood would have run cold. Two minutes later, Trunks had a camera, and they were standing outside Bra's room, which conveniently for Trunks and Pan, had the door open They waited, and just as they expected, Bra and Goten were talking quietly on the bed. Pan snuck in, while Trunks stood outside, watching. Pan raced forward, quickly and silently, and pushed Goten hard as she could. After years of practice, this had become an art to her, Goten landed right on top of Bra, and Pan had raced back safely to the door. The amount of confusion between Bra and Goten was supposed to allow Trunks to get his camera ready. But instead it gave time for something even worse to happen.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta had arrived, not seeing Pan and Trunks cause the trouble, only seeing Bra and Goten together.

Pixie: Muhaha! Cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 7: Untitled

"Bondage"

By Pixie

Pixie: I have received the greatest review ever. By someone completely anonymous, on my story "Never Lose" 

"This story is the best! Two damn hours of my life wasted.it suks." Are they insulting my work? Or is this a compliment?! I really wanna know!

Chapter 7 

"Vegeta wait, I can explain!" Goten cried backing up slowly, "It's not what it looks like!" Bra ran up, moving between them, her eyes darting between Goten and her father. 

"Geeze, It's taken all this time for me to finally fall in love, and now, Daddy's gonna kill him!" It didn't even occur to her that she'd used the phrase "fall in love." Because sometimes, things are just so clear, so right out there, that no matter how weird it may be, or sound, it's right. And right now, being in love with Goten was right for Bra. 

"_BRA!! PLEASE SAVE ME!" _Goten called through their bond, forgetting he wasn't supposed to talk to her telepathically. 

"_I Said, NO TALKING THIS WAY!_" Bra yelled back. But the thought didn't go all the way through, as suddenly, Bra felt herself grabbed from behind and pulled back.

Trunks and Pan carefully crept out of the room, avoiding a raging Vegeta. Quietly as they could, they moved through the hall, sneaking around the way they did when they were little and had mixed up the salt and sugar, or something equally harmless. Finally, when they'd reached Trunks' room and were out of earshot they finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Too close!" Pan panted, short of breath because of her fear. Trunks burst out laughing. 

"God all mighty, I love Goten to death, but that was too funny…to resist." 

"I know what you mean," Pan said, laughing along side of him, "But all and all I think this experience has been good for him. AND…" Pan leaned up close to Trunks' face, as if she were about to tell him all of her secrets, "Just between you and me…I think he really LIKES Bra…" 

Trunks felt his heart pound and his palms grow sweaty as Pan leaned in close to him. 

"OH GOD! I beat I'm blushing now too…Why, why do girls do this to me?" He self-consciously rubbed the sweat from his palms on his jeans, and swallowed hard, trying to nod. Pan stared at him for a minute, then took a step back. Trunks could have sighed with relief. As Pan backed away, he felt his pulse return to normal, and the sweat on his palms finally evaporated. Trunks let out a nervous and fake-sounding laugh, causing Pan's expression to grow even weirder, as she took another step back. 

"Don't worry Trunks," she said, a bright smile suddenly passing over her face, "I'm sure all those nervous habits around girls will go away when you finally get laid!" 

"WHAT?! Uh…I mean…uh…how do you know that I haven't been laid?! I'm not saying I haven't though!" Pan sighed, and stared at Trunks if it was obvious. She bent down and picked up a porn magazine and a pair of his dirty boxers. 

"Do I need more proof?" She asked. 

"AHH!! PAN PUT THAT STUFF DOWN!" Trunks ran around, gathering dirty laundry off lamps, the floor the bed, he threw his magazines on his shelf while Pan stood around laughed at him. She watched as he threw garbage in the can, and picked up yet more magazines. (Bad Boy Trunks!) When his room was clean. (Or rather all porn, dirty clothes, and garbage was out of sight) Trunks turned back to Pan, his face red from embarrassment and the effort of having to clean his room so fast. 

"So…Are you gonna say ALL this porn is Goten's?" 

"I-uh…I don't get it for the pictures…I like the…articles!" Pan smirked, and picked up a magazine.

"20 dirty tricks to please your girl…Gee, Trunks, how is THIS gonna help YOU?!"

"I could get a girl, if I wanted one…" 

"Of course you could Trunks…you could get any girl!" Pan smiled encouragingly, as Trunks gathered his courage and muttered something.

"What was that Trunks?"

"CouldIgetyou?" 

"Huh?" Trunks sighed…this wasn't going as planned. 

"Well," he thought, "I may be a thirty-year old virgin, but god damnit, there's no way I'm going 30 years without ever being kissed!" He leaned in towards Pan, and smiled inwardly as he realized she wasn't going to resist him…

Pixie: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!! That's two stories almost finished up. This was gonna be the last chapter, but I decided to add a bit that poked fun of Trunks. And so, in the final chapter…What will become of Goten? Will Bra ever do anything now that she loves him? Will Trunks remain a 30-year-old who's never been kissed? Will he ever lose his virginity?! (uh…we might not discuss that factor of his life…)


	9. Chapter 8: Hostages and Trunks' first ki...

"Bondage"

By Pixie 

Pixie: Because it's the last chapter, I'd like to take this moment to clear up one thing. This fic is not entirely MY IDEA. As I said in the beginning. An author named Leja Moonshadow (my cousin) came up with a majority of the ideas for Bondage, however, aside from chapter 5, and the Prologue, the rest was written by me, based on her and I's ideas. As for Dragon Skyforest, she was originally going to help, but ended up not helping with this story. Before you call her useless, she's helped clear and straighten out ideas in my other works! Just wanted to clear that up.

Chapter 8: Hostages and Trunks' first kiss!

After all this time, and put under such circumstances, it was only a matter of time before Goten snapped. After all, he had been forced against his will to go live with a girl who had her entire life openly hated him. Not only that, but he'd been forced to live within 10 feet of her. His best friend and everyone he had to live with was turned against him. As a matter of fact, one should be surprised he didn't snap sooner.

Vegeta slowly moved in for the kill, like a lion stalking its prey. No…a rabid lion stalking its dying prey. He moved in slowly as Goten panicked, backing up. Two thoughts remained clear in him mind. The first was that he was gonna die. The second was that it was gonna be painful. He called out to Bra through their bond, as a last resort, but she just got mad at him for using their bond to talk. She hated that. Goten closed his eyes preparing for death when suddenly he saw an image of Bra in his mind.

"Is this the part where my life flashes before my eyes?" Goten had several memories going through his mind at once, meeting his father for the first time, sparring with Trunks, but it kept returning to the image of Bra. 

"What…what does it all mean?" Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Goten thought he figured out what the image meant. He reached out and grabbed Bra, glad she wasn't very strong (for a Saiyan) and held a small chi blast next to her head. 

"Back off Vegeta! I'll blast her, I really will!" Goten cried out, stepping back from Vegeta. 

Had it been anyone else Goten was holding, Vegeta would have laughed his head off before blasting Goten to pieces. But…it was Bra, his little princess, his baby, and his little girl. He took a step back from Goten, and racked his mind for ideas. 

"The Brat! Trunks and Kakkarott's brat are friends, so Trunks should be able to knock some sense into him." 

Trunks smiled inwardly, thrilled over finally getting his first kiss…or so he thought. He leaned in close to Pan, slowly and unsure. She closed her eyes, and leaned in towards Trunks, and took it as a sign she wouldn't back away from him. As his lips moved within a precious inch from hers…

"TRUNKS! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" The couple jumped apart, only seconds away from Trunks getting a kiss. 

"Damn…" the couple thought in unison, before running off to Bra's room. "I was so close!" Trunks thought, shooting a glance over at Pan, only to find her looking at him. "God! Now she must think I'm completely and totally retarded for trying to kiss her! The moment is gone forever and she'll never even allow me a chance to kiss her again!" 

Trunks pushed the door open to his sister's room, and almost died trying to contain laughter as he walked into the room. Goten, with a freaky sort of expression that caused the laughter to drain from Trunks, was hanging onto Bra, who had a chi blast too close to her head for comfort. Vegeta stood back, slowly backing up. Bulma had also arrived on the scene and was gently telling Goten to just let go of Bra and they'd talk.

"Come on Goten…just let her go…" Pan's voice joined in the chorus of voices trying to talk down Goten. Each time, he seemed to be about to release her, then he'd glance at Vegeta, and hold on to her tighter. 

"No! I won't ever let her go! I'll keep her here right by my side for ever and ever and never let her go, because she's pretty and nice, and I love her, and you'll kill me if I let her go and I'll never get a chance to be with her, and-and-and…I'm gonna die if I let her go…so I won't let her go, Never never nev-"

"How long is he gonna go on like that?" Bra thought to herself, trying to process Goten's words. 

"Wait a sec…did he just say…he loved me?…Oh my GOD!! He did! I can't believe this!" 

"Oh GOTEN!!" Bra spun around in his arms, until she was facing him, "YOU DO LIKE ME!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Bulma squealed with happiness for her child. Trunks sighed, jealous that his little sister was kissed before he was. Vegeta "hmphed" and turned away from the scene. Pan laughed and smiled at the couple. 

Goten broke the kiss suddenly and stared at everyone, fear back in his eyes. 

"Are you still gonna kill me Vegeta?"

*fin*

~ Vegeta never killed Goten. It took Goten and Bra a week to realize the 10-foot effect of the bond was broken, but they were so disappointed they continued to pretend it was still there. They married a year later.

~ Bulma who hated the idea of Goten and Bra together at first loved the idea of them together more than anyone else in the end.

~ And as for Trunks and Pan…

"This is it Trunks! You gotta go for the kiss! You almost missed your chance once, and your not missing it again! You're all alone with her, she's not doing anything. For Dende's sake…she's holding your hand. What's wrong? There's a pretty sunset that you're watching together. LOOK! She's looking at you! She expects you to kiss her."

Pan watched curiously as strange expressions crossed over Trunks' face. She giggled inwardly she realized he was muttering softly to himself. She listened in, and was shocked to hear he was debating whether to kiss her or not. 

"Well, I know the answer to that one!" Pan turned Trunks to face her, and standing up on her very tiptoes leaned in and pressed her lips against his. 

~ And so, everyone finally got their happy ending.

Pixie: Its over! No more! What? You want more?!

Alternate endings – 

Trunks: All right I'm gonna kiss her… *leans in for the kiss *

*Out of nowhere *-- Lyra342: * runs out, and pushed Pan out of the way, then kisses Trunks* 

Pan: HEY!!

((That's my tribute to you Lyra!))

Gohan: Wait a sec…Why am I in the story? This is all Goten and Bra and Trunks and Pan…Why does this ending include me…?

Pixie: It doesn't *just* include you…

Gohan: Oh God…not you….

Vegeta: *blasts Goten * 

Goten: No! I won't ever let her go! I'll keep her here right by my side for ever and ever and never let her go, because she's pretty and nice, and I love her, and you'll kill me if I let her go and I'll never get a chance to be with her, and-and-and…I'm gonna die if I let her go…so I won't let her go, Never never nev-…

Freiza: He's a corpse and he still won't shut up…

~*~ Love and kisses to all! ~*~


End file.
